Halo Wars 2: Swords of Sanghelios DLC
Halo Wars 2: Swords of Sanghelios is a forthcoming downloadable content expansion to , delivering campaign and multiplayer additions centered around the as an in-game faction. Campaign Swords of Sanghelios’ campaign stands apart from the main game's story, taking place on Sanghelios in early 2553. It follows the return of to his homeworld at the end of the Human-Covenant War, and chronicles his efforts to reunite his people and establish the Swords of Sanghelios. Opposing him are the Covenant-faithful Servants of the Abiding Truth, and Sangheili bandits formed in the chaos of the Schism. #'The Return (Cutscene):' The ''Shadow of Intent arrives to find Sanghelios in chaos.'' #'Shadow of Intent:' Stolt leads the Rangers to repel boarders within and without the hull. #'State of Vadam:' The Arbiter returns home from his odyssey to find his household despoiled. #'Terms of Destruction:' The Arbiter reminds Sanghelios it has no place for scavengers. #'Summit at 'Mdama (Cutscene):' Thel 'Vadam announces his intention for peace with the humans, and meets little support. #'Breakers of the Faith:' Rtas 'Vadum delivers Yermo from the zealotry of the Servants of the Abiding Truth. #'Keepers of Bloodlines:' The Arbiter must pursuade the mistress of a Keep to aid him. #'Blood of Our Sons:' Rtas does what must be done, honorable or not. #'Heretic (Cutscene):' With Rtas and the ''Shadow of Intent safely away, the Arbiter bears the outrage alone.'' #'End of the Night:' The Arbiter's most faithful accompany him to take back the legacy of . #'Arbiter (Cutscene):' With ancient secrets, the 'Vadams forge a sword fit for Arbiters of old: the . #'The Blooding Years:' Thel 'Vadam fights to reach a duel and cut years from the civil war to come. #'Swords of Sanghelios (Cutscene):' With his government established, Arbiter Thel 'Vadam vows to bring stability to Sanghelios. Gameplay The Swords of Sanghelios as a faction place strong emphasis on unit upgrades, troops becoming stronger only when they've seen action and spawned legends like the stories of ancient Sanghelios. The faction as a whole is granted a perk similar to the UNSC's "Battle-Hardened", units gaining veterancy at a faster rate. Leaders and Powers *Arbiter Thel 'Vadam **Sangheili Doctors: Adds regeneration to units out of combat, at a cost of reduced damage. **Deeds Fit For Legend: Special Ability Cooldowns decrease when the Arbiter is near. Upgrades expand radius and rate. **Prophets' Bane: Melee units near the Arbiter take reduced damage from ranged attack. *Shipmaster Rtas 'Vadum **Special Ops Teams: Elites with camouflage and Grunts with Fuel Rods become available. **Carrier Grav Lift: The Shadow of Intent is called upon to deploy units anywhere on the battlefield. **Burn Their Mongrel Hides: Units gain damage boost against infantry. *Stolt **Bright Blue Balls: Infantry units drop grenades upon death. **Follow the Light, Brothers: Veterancy of destroyed units is conferred to other friendly units. **Goblins: Goblin battle walkers become available. Structures The Swords bring back the Covenant structure phases from the original Halo Wars. *Outpost *Keep *Citadel Units *Unggoy Lance **Stout Legionnaires *Sangheili Warriors **Blades of Vadam **Swords of Sanghelios * **Devastator **Swarmlord *Fieldmaster **Honor Guard ** Infantry Ground Vehicles * **Yermo Rider * * **Tankmaster Aircraft * ** ** * **Jerath Flight **Trasko Flight Category:The Weekly Category:The Weekly Winners